Daytona Five Hundred
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: All America wanted to do that day was spend some time with a feww of his states, but things never go as planned. Implies AmericaxCanada


Addie: Hi! First thing I'd like to say: Canada-chan is soo cute! (hugs blonde man)

Canada: Okay (blush) how did you I was Canada and not me brother?

Addie: Because I have twin cousins and it's really easy to tell twins apart because of that.

America: (swings in on rope) Yeeehaaaww! (Crash)

Addie: Does he do that often?

Canada: Yes.

Kumajirou: Who?

Addie: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did though. Hidekaz Himaruya is a genius!

Daytona 500

* * *

Alfred Jones, AKA America, he was riding is his convertible with a few of his kids. Sitting next to him was Virginia, who was texting Florida. Her light blonde hair hung down in front of her bright green eyes with two locks longer than the others. Behind her was Alabama, who was pouting and glaring at his brother Louisiana, who was flirting with Mississippi. "Dad, Louis' being a perv!"Alabama whined. Mississippi held up a white bear and watched as it clawed at Louisiana's face. Alfred looked in the rearview mirror to see the stunt and sighed.

Alabama had short red hair and America's sky blue eyes. He's bangs parted in the middle and the brightness of his eyes was slightly hidden by his glasses. Louisiana Looked like a younger version of France with black hair. His face was void of hair and his dark blue eyes shined almost hauntingly. Mississippi had red hair like her twin, Alabama, with one long bang that rested on the end of her fringe her hair was slightly curly and placed in it was a magnolia. America couldn't help but smile with pride as she was the only one to have Canada's eyes.

"Missy, why do you have Kumajirou?" he asked. Mississippi looked up from petting the bear and smiled at her had. "Momma, let me barrow him today," she told him. "He said something about not wanting him to get squished." Virginia looked up from her phone and laughed. "Yeah, Mike would forget he's there and sit on him," she laughed. "So how did Flora get VIP tickets?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders and glared at Louis form the mirror.

"Louis, I raised you better than that so stop acting like your _Grand-pére_," (1) he told him. "Papa, you spoke French," Louis gasped "I thought you could only speak English!" "Son, I speak English because it the most widely spoken be the people," he told them. "Daddy, why is it you act like a complete idiot in front of the other nations of the world but you act completely normal around us and a few of the smaller nations?" Virginia asked.

"Why must you as such long questions?" he asked. "Because If I act like the smart person your mother claims I am then, well, it all has to do with your grandfather." Virginia nodded her head remembering back to the days of the Revolution. She had seen the hurt and betrayal in her grandfather's green eyes, but it had been reflected in her own. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" Mississippi asked. "A time long before you were born, little one," she told her.

Mississippi squealed as the raceway stadium came into view. Alabama and Louisiana stopped fighting and stared in awe at the building. Virginia pointed to a parking space and America parked. The younger teens raced out the car with the older teen and their father walked to meet the other one. "It's about time you guys got here!" they heard someone yell. "I've been here for an hour already and the race is about to start!"

"Love you too, Flora," Virginia said walking up to her. Florida glared at her sister then turned to head to the stadium. "Just for that I won't tell you why our grandparents are here," she said grinning. America felt his heart start racing. What were they doing here? Couldn't he just have a day without his "loving parents" popping out of nowhere? "Of course the day I want to spend time with my kids," he muttered. Florida lead then up to the VIP box where England and France greeted them.

"Arthur, Francis, what are you doing here?" he asked. "The bloody frog dragged me after we couldn't find your brother," Arthur told him. "Momma has a name, you know," Mississippi muttered. "Let's just watch the race," America sighed. "Louis!" Francis yelled hugging the boy. "I haven't seen you in forever, my, how you've grown!" Louisiana laughed a little as he let France hug him. "I've missed you too, _Grand-pére_," he told him. "You have a kid?" Arthur asked. "If you would have noticed Arthur, I have fifty," America told him. "The ones here are Virginia, Alabama, Florida, Louisiana, and Mississippi."

Arthur looked at each of the states then looked around for the last one. "Where's the last one you mentioned?" he asked. The door opened and Mississippi walked in with a bunch of snacks and drinks. "Where did you go?" America asked. "Snacks, and to look at the news," she told them. "Pappy and Grandfather are informed?" Arthur walked over to the girl and stared into the same eyes he had been looking for earlier that day. Alabama pulled his sister to him and glared at his grandfather.

"Albie, what's wrong?" she asked. Louisiana walked over to his sister and took some of her load from her. "You and the Dakotas are so bad at attracting the attention of every nation in the world, and then there's your boyfriend, Heero," he whined. "Why couldn't you three not have this ability?" Kumajirou slowly bit into Louisiana's leg and he shook the polar bear off. "You promised not to tell!" she yelled. America was all ready starting to make plans for the island's death when Virginia smacked his head.

"You don't make me kick your ass and call Mom for a three hour yell/ cry session," she told him. "Louis, you're dead." Louisiana pulled out a plushie of Virginia and pushed a needle to its head. "Come near me and I'll embarrass you soo bad that your citizens will even feel it!" he snapped. "Magic isn't real!" she snapped. "Then why was I talking to Merlin last week?" Mississippi asked.

"They're hopeless," Virginia sighed. "Will you people sit your asses down and watch the race?" Florida asked. America sighed then plopped himself down on the couch. This was going to be a long day. Mississippi sat next to America and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Daddy's not mad at me, right?" she asked. "No, baby girl, I'm not mad," he told her. "I just wish you had told me." "Then can I play hockey (2) with Momma and Ivan next week?" she asked. "I'll have to talk to you mother," he told her. "He needs a say in this as well, because if it was just up to me it'd be a hell no."

* * *

Addie: I hope you like this and please review.

America: Have you seen my lovely lil' bro? I'm on an epic quest to save him from Russia!

Addie: Where's your green hat?

America: I'm serious! Have you seen Mattie?

Addie: Okay, please review while I help "Link" over here find "Zelda".

1: I have no Idea if this is right, but I found it and am going with it.

2 Mississippi does have a hockey headquartered in Biloxi.


End file.
